Trapped
by SHNfanyay
Summary: This is the sequal to 'I Have the Title Up Somewhere, Just Not Here'. Kagome and Naraku are in the trap thing, and that's about it. Some humor in it, but it won't be a long story. Complete.
1. 1 Chapter

Disclaimer- Don't own anything that can even compare to the masterful ness of the show 'Inuyasha'.  
  
Trapped  
  
Ch1  
  
The first couple of days were nothing more than a battle royal between Naraku and Kagome, especially after Naraku bragged about killing Kagome's family. Now, on the ninth day of their imprisonment, the two faced each other, seemingly ready to pounce. Then, one of the most unexpected things happened, they both collapsed.  
"We're enemies." was Naraku's profound statement.  
Kagome took a big breath before speaking, "I'm so tired, you could be Naraku and I wouldn't care!"  
"I am Naraku."  
Kagome raised a limp hand into the air as though it would further prove her point, "Exactly!" Then, she let it drop again. The two laid passed out on the ground, which was soaked in each other's blood. (I figured that since they hade been fighting for eight days strait, the ground would have a tad bit of blood on it...)  
  
~*ten hours later*~  
  
Kagome woke up and looked around to see Naraku sitting on the ground a few feet away from her. He was just watching her so she decided to start conversation, "Why didn't you kill me in my sleep?" Naraku mumbled something, and Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"  
Naraku growled, "I said, 'because I'd be here all alone'! There, are you happy?! Big bad Naraku's afraid of being alone."  
Kagome burst out laughing, earning her a growl from Naraku. "I'm sorry," Kagome stammered out between laughs, "It's not that it's funny, it's just-"  
She was cut off by Naraku, "If it wasn't funny, you wouldn't be laughing."  
"Ok, so it is a bit funny." Kagome's laughs became giggles, "Just think about it, your name can inspire fear in most any demon, or human, but you're afraid of being alone."  
"I fail to see the humor." Naraku sounded annoyed.  
Kagome looked around, "Quick question."  
"What?"  
"The blood here is gone."  
"That's not a question." Naraku stated.  
"Well, where did the blood go? You didn't *drink it* did you?" Kagome sounded disgusted when she said, 'drink it'.  
Naraku rolled his eyes, "Don't you know anything about darkness prisons?" Naraku took Kagome's silence as a sign to continue, "This is a specific trap, designed to keep it's prisoner alive, therefore if something such as our little 'fight' should occur, both of will be kept alive, to the best of the prison's ability. The slash I gave you across your stomach was healed, along with the half of my body you destroyed with your damned sword. But if something like decapitation were to happen, you'd be out of luck. The blood was absorbed into the trap to keep it clean."  
"So, we won't have to eat or drink anything to stay alive?"  
"Our bodies are the same, but if one knows how, one can form something in here."  
Kagome looked confused, "What do you mean by 'form something'?"  
"What's your favorite food?"  
"How is that an answer?"  
Naraku sighed, "Just answer the question."  
"Oden."  
Naraku closed his eyes, and a bowl of oden appeared. "Do you understand now?" he asked as he started to eat it, "you won't die from starvation, but you will still feel the hunger pains. I suggest you learn how to create things, and fast." Naraku took another bite, "This stuff really is good."  
Kagome glared at him, "That's not nice."  
"No it's not, but it's fun." Naraku said, finishing his food. He then threw the bowl at one of the walls of the prison, and it disincarnated, "Before I forget to mention, anything that isn't alive, will be destroyed the second it hit's a wall."  
"And if it *is* alive?"  
"It'll be fine." Naraku stood up and stretched, "So, should you start the battle, or should I?"  
"Neither." Kagome said sitting down, "Listen, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but neither of us are thrilled with the thought of being stuck here alone. So, why don't we at least *try* and not fight for the day."  
"Fine." Naraku said, sitting across from her, "So, what color are your underwear?"  
Kagome slapped him, "HENTAI!"  
"I thought you said we weren't going to fight?" Naraku rubbed his cheek, "Aren't priestesses suppose to *not* lie?"  
"I never said I wouldn't hurt you. Besides, you deserve it!"  
"I just didn't want you to get homesick."  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?!"  
"The monk." Naraku said, "He did that most of the time, from what I saw."  
"You were watching us?!"  
Naraku nodded, "It's quit entertaining."  
"Didn't you have better things to do?!"  
"No."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, as she stood up and walked as far away from him as possible. When she was by the nearest wall, she sat down again, and closed her eyes, 'How am I suppose to form something with my mind? Stupid Naraku, making it look easy! And what's going on with the others? Are they alright? I don't know.'  
Naraku kneeled down in front of her, "You're not focused enough."  
Kagome opened her eyes, "And what makes you so sure of that?!"  
"Your aura. Don't tell me you can't read auras." Naraku took Kagome's lack of response as a sign that she couldn't, "Well, at least I won't be bored for a while." He mumbled to himself before speaking out loud, "Then I'll train you."  
  
(Sorry for the fact that this story isn't interesting, but it's kind of hard coming up with something for two people to do when that's all there is to work with. And, I'd like to apologize for any OCCness. By the way, any ((and all)) suggestions of what you want to see are more than welcome. Bah- bye) 


	2. 2 Chapter

(I would like to thank Meiko Kazuke, and Sqeekers ((who's idea will be put up later)) for their suggestions. Anyone else can feel free to make any type of idea, and I'll try and put them in.)  
  
Ch2  
  
Naraku growled, "No, you *don't* use your miko powers to create things!"  
"Why not?" Kagome asked, ignoring his harsh tone of voice.  
"Because, it burns me. Now try again, and think of it more as reaching out with your mind and pulling something in here, instead 'kill Naraku with pure energy'." Naraku said, trying to calm down.  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to look like she was concentrating, but inside she was laughing, 'Stupid baboon had it coming! Anyways, lets see, uhm....' She reached out with her mind and found a water balloon. 'That could be useful.' She thought as she grabbed it with her mind's hand, and pulled it back into the prison. When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw that she was holding the water balloon.  
"What's that?" Naraku asked looking at it, "It smells kind of like rubber."  
Kagome smiled, "It's a water balloon."  
"And what dose it do?" Naraku asked.  
"This!" Kagome said as she threw it at him, successfully hitting him in the face.  
Naraku, who is now dripping with water, glared at Kagome, "So, that was a water balloon was it?" He closed his eyes and three appeared. He threw them all at Kagome, who was only able to dodge two.  
Kagome growled at him, "Ok! THIS MEANS WAR!" She said, and the water balloon fight began.  
For every one balloon that Kagome had, Naraku had three. Both were throwing and dodging, neither going to yield to the other. But, half-way through, Kagome started to make her water balloons be filled with paint, and Naraku soon did the same. Both were covered in water, and paint, and breathing heavily.  
"Give up!" Naraku said, aiming another balloon at her.  
Kagome aimed hers for him, "Not until you admit defeat!"  
"You won't be able to last much longer!"  
"Neither will you, Naraku!" Kagome said, throwing the balloon at him.  
Naraku dodged to the left, and was in front of her in a flash. He held her up by the front of the shirt, and got ready to throw his balloon, "I hope you know, this one's filled with spit."  
"I give." Kagome said, not wanting to be hit with anyone's saliva, especially *not* Naraku's. When he dropped her, she sighed, "And now I'm all dirty." She looked up at him, "Is it possible to make something like a bath?"  
"It would be hard, and probebly take both of us to do so, but it is possible." Naraku closed his eyes, "Let's try." Kagome nodded and followed suit.  
Soon there was a good-sized body of water and Kagome walked over to it. She glanced back at Naraku, and quickly turned around, since he was undressing. "What are you doing?!" Kagome asked turning bright red.  
Naraku answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm going to bath. I helped make it, so I get to use it. Besides, keeping it here is energy consuming, so we only have a limited time to use it."  
"You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?"  
Naraku smirked, "I do." He said as he settled into the water, "Come on in, Kagome, the water's fine."  
"Uhm...." Kagome looked around nervously, "Now that I think about it...I don't really need to bathe."  
"Oh, stop being so modest! Who's going to see, but me?" Naraku rolled his eyes.  
"That's the problem!"  
"Fine, if you want to stay dirty, be my guest."  
Kagome weighed her options and sighed before starting to undress. She got into the water, so that only her head was showing. She bathed in record time before getting out and putting her dirty cloths back on.  
Naraku, on the other hand took his time when out of the bath. He really didn't see any need to rush, and decided that he wanted to wear some new cloths. So, before he could put anything on, he created new cloths. Then he put them on. "I still don't see what you're so embarrassed about." Naraku said, as the water disappeared.  
"You saw me naked." Kagome said, twitching a bit.  
"So?"  
"I hate you." Kagome said, making new cloths. When she was done, she put them on as quickly as possible before laying down, "I'm going to sleep." She said yawning, "Goodnight, basterd."  
Naraku laid down a good distance away, "You do realize that until you're strong enough to summon the water yourself, I'm going to be bathing with you." Naraku mumbled before rolling over to go to sleep.  
Kagome immediately shot up, "WHAT?!"  
"You heard me. Now be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep." Naraku threw a water balloon that hit Kagome before going to sleep.  
"Basterd." Kagome said again before she too went to go to sleep. 'I hope everyone's doing alright.' She thought as she slipped into a peaceful slumber.  
  
(by the way, Paige50, I would *love* to make it a Naraku/Kagome paring, since that's my favorite kind, but since it's a sequel I can't....although I could put in a nice little scene that can explain why Naraku, Kagome, alcohol, and small spaces can lead to some very funny (or suggestive) situations. ) 


	3. 3 Chapter

Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha...not even just a tiny bit, but one day I will. ::gets an insane look in her eyes:: oh you think I won't, but I will, and when that day comes, Kikyo will feel much, MUCH PAIN!!!!! ::laughing like a maniac:: anywho I don't own it ::shifty eyes:: YET! ....by the way, I don't own Ruroni Kenshin either.  
  
Ch3  
  
'What's that noise?' Kagome thought as she tried to go back to sleep. But there was a noise that prevented her from doing so. It was kind of loud, but not really, in fact, it sounded like, 'Snoring?!' Kagome got up and looked at Naraku. She smirked, 'He's snoring, which means he's still asleep.' She closed her eyes and summoned a glass of water and tip-towed over to him. She placed the cup next to him, and quietly slipped his fingers into the glass. 'That'll teach you for wakening me up!' She thought as she went back to where she was laying, and pretended to be asleep.  
Four hours later Kagome heard a loud, "WHAT THE HELL!?!" and rolled over to see Naraku, all wet.  
"What? Did someone wet themselves?" She laughed, "honestly, Naraku, I would have thought that you would have learned to control your bladder by now!" She mock/scolded him.  
Naraku growled, "You did this, didn't you?!"  
"Who? Me?" Kagome said, acting as innocent as possible.  
"Yes you!" Naraku would have looked terrifying, as long as you ignored the pee-stain on the front of his cloths. He took off his baboon pelt and put it on the ground. (he's in the cloths he wore when he was posing as Lord Kagawaki) "I hope you know, this means war!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Gee, *that's* an original line." She said sarcastically.  
Naraku just walked away and started to talk to himself. Kagome could hear him, but couldn't understand the language he was speaking. After a few minutes, he was glowing red, and Kagome backed up a few steps. Something seemed to be trying to fight it's way out of Naraku's back. It looked like a young girl, with midnight blue hair, and small black stripes (in the hair). It stood up, and opened up it's red eyes to look around.  
Kagome stared at it before speaking, "Naraku, what in the seven hells is that thing?"  
"It's my latest child, Kishi." Naraku said, looking proud of himself, "I got tired of talking to just you, so I made someone new to be with. Now the three of us can have fun."  
"You just get more and more creepy with time, Naraku." Kagome said.  
Kishi spoke in a happy, child-like voice, "No, he's the greatest! You're just not able to appreciate a true genius." She said smiling.  
Kagome sighed, "And you're a suck-up. Anyways, you should really get her some cloths."  
Naraku closed his eyes, and a red kimono with a black obi appeared. He gave it to Kishi, who put it on, "Better?"  
"At least she isn't naked." Kishi said, still smiling.  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"  
"Yes, she did."  
"Ok, with Rin it was cute, but with you it's annoying."  
"Kishi doesn't like it when people make fun of her." that statement would have sounded better if the child hadn't been smiling.  
Naraku watched as Kagome and Kishi spoke with each other, Kagome getting freaked out by the small child, and Kishi looking extremely, I-took- WAY-too-many-antidepressants happy. After a short while, the two started to fight.....a lot. It wasn't just name calling, it was full-on Kagome swinging Tetseiga around, and Kishi throwing punches. It wasn't too exciting because Kagome put her hand on Kishi's forehead to hold her back, whilst the child was swinging her fists and hitting nothing but air. Naraku got very bored of watching it, VERY fast, and squeezed the child's heart until it died.  
Seeing the corpse on the ground, Kagome stomped over to Naraku, and punched him in the face, "WHY DID YOU KILL HER!?!"  
"She was annoying." Naraku said in an annoyingly calm voice.  
"But, she was just a kid!" Kagome had tears building up in her eyes, that she wasn't going to let you, "You can't just give life and take it away like that!!!!"  
Naraku smirked, "If you would prefer," He said, taking a few steps closer to her, "You and I can make a child to raise. I have been doing it on my own for so long, I forgot how much a mother values her child's life." He was now very close to Kagome, "Care to show me?"  
Kagome punched him again, and took out her sword, "You're just sick, Naraku!" she spat out his name as if it were venom, "I don't know how I *ever* thought that you could have been a friend! You're nothing but a black-hearted ASS-HOLE!"  
"You have me all wrong," Naraku was grinning, "I don't have a heart."  
After he said those words, Kagome attacked him. She charged forward and slashed Tetseiga to the left, as Naraku jumped backwards. She lunged again, this time trying to cut him in half vertically, as he went to the right, and kicked her in the gut, thus sending her flying backwards into the wall. Kagome got up and charged again, seeing nothing but red. Tetseiga was glowing pink with her miko energy as she ran at her enemy, who flipped over her and kicked her in the back. Kagome went flying forward and Naraku appeared before her and kneed her in the neck, causing her to go up. He jumped up (higher than her) and slammed both of his fists into her back at the same time. Kagome dropped to the ground, and was unconscious.  
Naraku sighed, "As much as I love those little skirmishes, I should try and fix this. I don't feel like have to knock her out every waking second for the rest of eternity." He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could, but this time he was searching for a person, not an object. After a while he found the aura he was looking for, 'That seems like her brother, a bit.' He thought as he reached out with his mind's hand, and grabbed it.  
  
(I know that I said the *whole* thing would take place in that prison, but I lied, so live with it ^.^)  
  
~*Majing Era*~  
  
Yahiko was training with Kaoru when the floor beneath them turned black. Kenshin and Sanosuke, who were watching, jumped up and were on guard for whatever might pop out. A giant black hand sprang forth from the floor and went after Yahiko. Kaoru went to the far side of the dojo (the ground's not black there) as Sanosuke grabbed Yahiko, and Kenshin attacked the hand with his sword. When Kenshin's blade came into contact with the hand, he disappeared. Sanosuke tried to punch it, but he too faded away. Kaoru, who was worried about Yahiko, put herself between the hand and the young boy. When the hand reached for him, both (Kaoru, and Yahiko) disappeared into the unknown.  
  
(This might piss a number of people off, but I'm ending it here, if *anyone* and any suggestions they want to toss out ((other than, 'make Kagome magically leave' or 'have Naraku feel himself up')) feel free to say them......although that Naraku thing would be funny in a HA-I'm-making- people-throw-up sorta way.) 


	4. 4 Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Ruroni Kenshin, or Inuyasha....although it's flattering that you think so.  
  
Ch4  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko landed on top of Kenshin and Sanosuke in a place they had never seen before. It looked like an endless void of darkness, and it was really scaring Kaoru. She stood behind Kenshin, and looked around nervously. Sanosuke was tensed, and ready for a fight, as was Kenshin. Yahiko was trying to look brave, but was having a hard time pulling it off.  
"You look different than the last time I saw you." Said a man (Naraku....but they don't know that) as he walked out of the shadows, dramatically.  
"Who are you?!" Kenshin's voice wasn't loud, but sounded forceful nonetheless.  
"Me? I am Naraku." He smirked, "But I wasn't expecting to get more than just you," he pointed to Yahiko, "here. Oh well, the more the merrier."  
"M-me?!" Yahiko stammered, and tripped over something. He looked to see that it was a black-haired girl.  
She turned towards him in her sleep, whispering the word, "Souta." Then her eyes snapped open, "Souta!?!" She rubbed her eyes in disbelief, "You're not Souta....and you're not Naraku either. Who are you?"  
"Y-Yahiko." he said, staring at her....more specifically, the ears on top of her head. (::clears throat:: in case you have forgotten, Kagome forced Inuyasha's soul out of her body ((first story, chapter 18)) thus making her have all of his demon senses, and those cute little ears...but she looks the same, just fuzzy ears, and claws.) "Are those real?" the amazement was clear in his voice.  
Kagome's ears twitched a bit, as she smiled at him, "Yeah, they are. But, who are your friends," she looked at the new people, "and how did you all get here?"  
Yahiko stood up, "Kenshin's the one with red hair, the other one is Sanosuke, and the real ugly girl is Kaoru."  
Kaoru glared at Yahiko, "I am *not* ugly!"  
Sanosuke cleared his throat, "As to the second part of your question, a dark thing came outta the ground, and grabbed us. Then we all fell out here."  
Kagome shot Naraku an accusing glare, "This wouldn't happen to be *your* doing, would it, Naraku?!"  
"Maybe." Naraku smirked, "I just wanted to do something nice."  
"Feh, you nice?" Kagome rolled her eyes, "Like *that* would ever happen!"  
Naraku faked a look of shock, "I'm hurt that you think so lowly of me!" he said, dramatically, before adding, "Besides, I just wanted the short one, the others being here was *not* intentional."  
"Yeah right!"  
Kenshin spoke, trying to calm the tension growing between the girl, and the man, "It's true what he said, that it is. The hand that came out of the ground was after Yahiko alone, but it ended up touching the rest of us by mistake."  
Naraku smirked, "Told ya' so."  
"A hand?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me that he grabbed you with a giant hand?"  
They all nodded and Naraku took this time to speak, "Well, technically, all of the things that we used at *any* point in time was stolen."  
"Well," Kagome sighed, "I guess that explains the giant pile of socks that Naraku has in the corner."  
Naraku grinned, "How else can you explain the disappearance of socks."  
"So, *you're* the one who keeps messing up my pairs of socks! Do you know how useless one miss-matched sock is?!" Kagome lunged at him, but Kenshin had pushed Naraku out of the way, and was hit with her tackle. Kagome was now stratling a swirly-eyed Kenshin's hips. She blushed, "Sorry."  
"Uhm...." Sanosuke stared at them for a second, "Maybe you should get *off* of Kenshin now."  
"Huh? Oh, right." Kagome got off of him before glaring at Naraku, "So, why didn't you tell me that people are able to be brought here?"  
"Would it really have mattered? It's not like you would have to bring here. Or would you have rather made the kit, Shippou, spend an eternity locked away, or maybe the other fox?" Naraku asked/said/whatever.  
Kaoru cleared her throat, "How are we going to leave?"  
She was met by blank stares (and the occasional blink) until Naraku spoke, "That's the hard part."  
"What do you mean? We're stuck here?"  
"Pretty much," Naraku said, "Yeah."  
Kaoru twitched, "So, because of you, we're stuck in this place until we die?!"  
"No."  
Kaoru's face brightened, "Good, now how-"  
She was cut off by Naraku, "You probebly won't die, so you'll be stuck here for eternity. Or at least a good part of it."  
Kagome looked at Kenshin, who had yet to get up, and poked him in the arm, "Do you think he'll be alright?"  
"That doesn't matter right now!" Kaoru seemed a tad bit agitated, "Now what the hell are we suppose to do for the rest of eternity stuck *here*?!"  
The Kenshin group just stared at Kaoru, while Kagome continued to poke at Kenshin in an attempt to see if he was still alive. Naraku smiled evilly, "I think I know what we could do." he said, summoning a bottle of sake (sp?).  
  
(I know that the chapter was short and stuff, but I'm still trying to figure out something for them to do. I was thinking about a truth-or-dare sort of thing, but those are only funny for the first couple of dares, then it just gets stupid.....not like this fic is the embodiment of intelligence...but at least I posted right? Anyways, I really have nothing else to ramble on about, so 'till next time, bah-bye) 


	5. 5 Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Ruroni Kenshin, or Inuyasha.  
  
Ch5  
  
Naraku opened his bottle of sake, and took a sip. "Anyone else want some?" He asked, looking around.  
"No way," Kagome crossed her arms and looked away, "for all I know, that stuff could be poison."  
Sanosuke shrugged, "I guess I'll try some of that." he took the bottle and drank some of it, "not bad. Hey, Kenshin, want some?"  
Kenshin looked at the bottled for a while, "I agree with Miss Kagome, that stuff might not be too safe to drink."  
Sanosuke shrugged, "Your loss." He looked over at Kaoru, "Hey, Missy, do you want some? Looks like you need it."  
Kaoru stomped over and grabbed the bottle, before taking a big sip of it, "Of coarse I need it! I just found out that I'm stuck in here forever!!!"  
Kagome turned to Yahiko, "Is she always like this?"  
Yahiko shook his head, "Nah. She's just upset."  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!" Kaoru asked/yelled, while passing the bottle to Naraku.  
Kenshin tried to break up the fight, "I'm sure he didn't mean anything, Miss Kaoru."  
"Yeah, lighten up." Kagome walked up to her, and patted her back, "It's not that bad, as long as you ignore the idiot with the black hair."  
"Hey!" Naraku was busy trying to get his sake back Sanosuke to listen to Kagome, "that's mine, gimme!"  
Yahiko walked up to Kagome, and looked at the sword on her waist, 'She's a sword-fighter like Kenshin? Wonder if she uses a reverse blade too.' He snuck up behind her, as she tried to calm down Kaoru with Kenshin, and pulled the sword out of it's scabbard.  
Kagome immediately turned towards the young boy, "What do you think you're do'n?!" She growled at him.  
Yahiko stared at the sword, "How can you fight with this thing? It looks like it's seen one too many battles."  
"Feh, that's because it's not the sword's true form, squirt." She walked over and grabbed it from him.  
Naraku rolled his eyes, "Oh joy, now she's going to brag about her sword." He sat down, after taking the sake back from Sanosuke.  
Kagome growled at him, before making the sword transform into it's true, and masterful, form. Kenshin and Yahiko stared at it, amazed. Kenshin looked it over, "What kind of a sword is that?"  
"The Tetseiga." Naraku said getting up, "It's good for two things, calming demon blood, and making pansy-men, such as the one with the ears, feel stronger than they are."  
Sanosuke took the bottle, and gulped some down before speaking, "You mean, like Yahiko gets when he thinks he can win?"  
Yahiko glared at Sanosuke, "I do *not* get that way!"  
Kaoru laughed, "Yes you do."  
"Do not!"  
"Do to."  
"Do not!"  
"Do to."  
"Do NOT!"  
Kenshin sweat-dropped, "Eh, he, Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, you two shouldn't be fighting, that you shouldn't. Can't we all just get along?"  
Kaoru and Yahiko glared at him and yelled, "NO!" before fighting again.  
Meanwhile, Naraku, Sanosuke, and Kagome were playing cards to pass the time. Kagome sighed, "Got any threes."  
"Go fish." Naraku said, staring down at the three in his hand.  
"Oh, come on, you're lying!" Kagome reached for his cards.  
Naraku pulled away, "No I'm not. Now, you know the rules: When someone has to 'Go Fish' they loose an article of clothing, so take something off!"  
"But all I have left is Tetseiga, my undershirt, and pants!" (To clarify: in chapter fourteen of the prequel to this story, Inuyasha takes over Kagome's body to bathe, and, not wanting to wear a skirt, gets her one of his fire-rat outfits.)  
Both Naraku and Sanosuke were grinning, "So?"  
Kagome started to scoot away, "So, I'm not going to."  
"But it's one of the rules of the game." Naraku said, still grinning.  
Kagome was seriously stating to get freaked out about this, "Well, I'm not playing anymore."  
"That's not very fare." Sanosuke's words were slurred, because of how drunk he was.  
Naraku got closer to Kagome, as she tried to back away, "He's right, it's not fare at all." He grabbed the leg of her pants and started to pull, but stopped when Kagome kicked him. "That hurt."  
Kagome, knowing that Naraku wasn't going to give up until she lost something, sighed while removing Tetseiga, and drawing a card. She frowned when she saw it, 'A three.'  
Sanosuke stared at his cards before asking, "Naraku, got any fives?"  
Naraku handed him the five, and raised an eyebrow when the other guy didn't put anything down, "Don't you have a pair of fives to put down?"  
"No, I just like fives."  
Kagome twitched, 'Is it just me, or are they getting more and more annoying by the second.' Naraku asked her for an eight and she handed her card to him. 'I bet they're cheating. How else would it be possible for them to be fully clothed, and me almost naked?!'  
Sanosuke stared at her for a second before offering, "Are you sure you don't want some of this?" he waved the now half-empty bottle of sake in front of her. Without thinking, Kagome grabbed it, and downed what was left. "Wow." he said at the same time as Naraku.  
"Has she ever drank anything alcoholic before?" Naraku was starting to think that her not having her sword was a bad thing.  
"How should I know?" Sanosuke was backing away, as Kagome started to growl.  
"I think that her getting drunk is triggering a transformation." Naraku was also getting distance between himself and Kagome.  
"Transformation?" Kaoru stopped arguing with Yahiko after hearing that, "Like Kenshin, when he becomes the Battosie (sp?) ?"  
Naraku shook his head, "No, this is *a lot* worse than anything the red-head over there could do."  
Yahiko gulped as Kagome started to stair at her claws, which were now twice as long as before, "K-kagome? Are you alright?" he didn't realize the mistake he had made by getting her attention, until she lunged at him. 


	6. 6 Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Ch6  
  
Yahiko's eyes grew wide as time itself seemed to slow down. Kenshin began to rush towards the boy, in an attempt to push him out of the was of the charging demon, but tripped when a tentacle wrapped around his leg. The ex-swordsman watched helplessly as his friend shielded himself from the demon by putting his hands limply out in front of him. Before Kenshin know what was going on, a bright pink light came out of nowhere, and seemed to burn him a bit. By the time the light faded, the tentacle was gone from his leg, and Kagome was laying, unconscious, clear across the 'room'. He glared at the place, or person, the tentacle came from, "Why did you hold me back, Naraku?!"  
"Because, you have a bit of demon blood in you, albeit a small amount, it's still there. The kid there would've purified you to death." Naraku answered, looking at Kagome's limp form.  
Yahiko didn't listen to them as he stared in disbelief at his hands, "W-was that really me?"  
Naraku walked over to Kagome's limp body and nudged it about before turning towards Yahiko, smiling, "Congrats kid, you just murdered your first demon."  
Yahiko stared blankly in front of him, eyes not seeing anything, "I k- killed her? I didn't mean to, I was scared, and I panicked, and-"  
He was cut off by Naraku, "Don't worry about it kid. At least she died painlessly.........oh wait, no she didn't. She was purified, which is the most painful and cruel thing that could be done to a person."  
Yahiko sank to his knees, eyes tearing up, "I didn't mean to kill her." he murmured to himself.  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes and walked towards Kagome's body. He knelt down and checked her pulse, "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, Naraku, that I don't, but I do know that this girl isn't dead."  
"Yeah, I know too," Naraku laughed, "But the look on the kid's face was priceless."  
Kenshin turned to his friend, "Yahiko, it's alright, you didn't kill her." His words fell upon deaf ears as Yahiko murmured to himself about betraying the values of the Kamiah-Kasshin style, and accidents.  
Naraku rolled his eyes and kicked Kagome, non-too-gently, in the stomach. She groaned and sat up, "What the hell was that for?!" She growled at the evil half-demon.  
Yahiko seemed to snap out of his trance at the sound of her voice, "You're still alive."  
"Gee, where have I heard that before?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she stood up, "Of coarse I'm still alive, why wouldn't I be?"  
"B-but you, he, bright, dead,........." Kaoru rambled on, staring at Kagome, eyes wide with disbelief.  
Kagome raised an eyebrow to Naraku who answered, "The little kid's a monk."  
"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Yahiko yelled, which woke up Sanosuke, who had passed out.  
He got up, and stumbled around for a little, before passing out again. "A monk, huh?" Kagome walked over to Yahiko, and looked him over, "Yeah, there's defiantly something there, but wouldn't that make Souta a monk too, seeing as they have the same soul?"  
"Well," Naraku walked up next to her, "I did feel something coming off of the brat before I left."  
"Before you left?" Kagome turned to Naraku, "Meaning, you *didn't* kill my little brother?" Naraku nodded. Kagome grabbed Yahiko's hand, and pulled him away from Naraku, "First lesson, the bow and arrow." Kagome materialized a bow, and a quiver of arrows, and fired an arrow at Naraku, before anyone could figure out what was going on.  
Naraku just barely dodged it, "What the fuck was that for?!"  
"For not telling me that Souta is still alive! I thought he was dead!" Kagome fired another arrow, then turned to Yahiko, "Here." she handed him the bow, and an arrow, "You try."  
"I'm not sure I can-"  
"Just do it, kid." Kagome cut him off.  
Yahiko strung an arrow and shot it at Naraku, "I'M NOT A KID!"  
Kagome watched Naraku dodge the faintly growing arrow, "Maybe something like a staff would be better."  
Kenshin watched them for a bit before speaking, "Stop." they all just looked at him as he spoke, "Stop this. It's not right to kill, that it's not, even if it is someone as mean as Naraku has been showing himself to be. I cannot let you two fire arrows at him like this."  
Yahiko was all too ready to do what Kenshin wanted, and Kagome sighed, "It's not like we *can* kill him here, at least not by firing arrows." She went over and picked up Tetseiga, which she had forgotten about, and put it at her side, "Let's face it, he's like a damn cock-roach. Even if you try to kill him, he'll just run away, and come back later."  
"Quiet, miko!" Naraku growled, "Just because *you* and your little friends were too weak to defeat me, doesn't mean that I'm a cock-roach!"  
"Too weak, am I?!" Kagome pulled out Tetseiga, "Let's just see about that!"  
Naraku got into a fighting position, "Lets."  
Kenshin was about to step between them, when the prison in witch they all were started to shake, causing everyone (except Sanosuke, who is still passed out like a drunken baby) to fall down. The shaking continued, only it was getting more and more violent. Naraku closed his eyes, seemingly concentrating on something, and the shaking stopped. They all looked at him quizzically as he spoke, "Some one was trying to break it."  
"Let me get this strait," Kagome's voice was eerily calm, "someone was going to break the prison, thus getting us out of here, and you stopped them?!" She gripped Tetseiga tighter, "YOU IDIOT!"  
"WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE I COULD LET THE PERSON BREAK US ALL OUT WITH *THEM*" he pointed to Kenshin and the others, "STILL HERE!"  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Kaoru joined in the argument.  
"We should all calm down, that we should." Kenshin didn't like the thought of everyone fighting, especially not with that big sword of Kagome's.  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" The three of them yelled at the ex-manslayer, as Yahiko hid behind him.  
Kaoru pointed an accusing finger at Naraku, "YOU COULD'VE LET US OUT AT ANY POINT IN TIME, COULDN'T YOU?!"  
"Possibly." Naraku said.  
"IF YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT, THEN YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US OUT TO BEGIN WITH, COULDN'T YOU?!" Kagome was now had a white-knuckle grip on Tetseiga, trying to contain her demon blood.  
Before Naraku could respond, Kenshin yelled, "SHUT UP!" everyone stopped and looked at him, "Now listen, Miss Kaoru, Miss Kagome, calm down. Naraku obviously had his reasons for doing what he did, and fighting won't solve anything, that it won't."  
"But Kenshin-"  
He gave Kaoru a sharp look before turning to Naraku, "You can get us back home, right?"  
Naraku sighed, "Yeah, I can."  
"How."  
"It's actually quit simple." Naraku cleared his throat, "You see, the only one that can let the victims of this trap go, are the ones that put them there in the first place. Since *I'm* the one that got you in here, *I'm* the one that can you out, same for Kagome."  
"So," Kagome said, forcing herself to calm down, "You're the one that pulled us here, so you let us out.........Which means that since I was the one that pulled *you* in here-"  
Naraku cut her off, "You're the one that chooses when I leave this place, and if you ever want to send me back, which is a right I reserve for all of you." (I hope this makes sense to you.........)  
"Then, why didn't you let us leave earlier?" Yahiko asked.  
Naraku just shrugged, "I didn't really think about it........."  
Kagome growled, starting to flex her claws, "You what?!"  
"I just didn't really think about it. But, if I were to send them back now, we'd probebly be too late, but I could always try to turn time back a bit, but it would take more than just me. Maybe if the miko helped, you all could return home."  
Yahiko turned pleading eyes to Kagome, "Please."  
She sighed, "Yeah sure, kid, why not." She walked over to Naraku, "What do I do?"  
"Just close your eyes, and concentrate." Naraku instructed.  
Kagome nodded, and did as she was told. In a matter of seconds, it felt as though something was draining her of her energy as a bright light appeared. When it was gone, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke went with it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin and the others woke up in the dojo, with no memory of what had happened a short while ago. Sanosuke put his hand to his head, 'Where the Hell did I get this hang-over from?' He thought, standing up, "Hey guys, I just had the weirdest dream. We were all trapped in this really dark place, with two demons. And one of them attacked Yahiko, but he was able to throw her away from him, using the powers of a monk. And they said that Kenshin was part demon, even though it was really small."  
Kaoru started laughing, "Yeah right, as if *that* could ever happen."  
"Yeah, Sano, I think you've had one too many drinks, that I do." Kenshin smiled at his friend.  
Yahiko would've laughed as well, but he was busy trying to figure out why his hands were glowing pink a second Sanosuke had spoken. 'Maybe.........' He looked as his hands again before shaking his head, 'nah.' he though, going back to his training. 


	7. 7 Chapter

Disclaimer- How many times have we been through this? Listen closely: I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha. At. All.  
  
Ch7  
  
Kagome looked around, "They're gone."  
Naraku rolled his eyes, "Yeah, what did you think would happen?"  
"Well, I didn't think you could do it. After all, you *did* need my help."  
"Only to erase their memories, everything else was my doing!" Naraku glared at her, "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't be able to get them out of here on my own?!"  
Kagome stared at him blankly, "Why did you have to erase their memories of being here?"  
"Because," Naraku stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "the last thing anyone needs is another arrogant monk to start hunting down and killing demons."  
"You mean like the one that you gave the wind-tunnel to? Miroku's grandfather?"  
"Their aura's were suspiciously close." Naraku said, looking away.  
It took Kagome a little while to figure out who he was talking about, "You mean Yahiko, and Miroku's grandfather? But I thought that Yahiko felt like Souta. But that would mean........." Kagome trailed off as things seem to fall into place, "Yahiko is both the reincarnation of Miroku's grandfather, and a former incarnation of Souta, isn't he?" Naraku rolled his eyes as if to say 'no shit, Sherlock!' and Kagome shot him a quick glare before speaking again, "But, they don't look anything alike."  
"And what makes you think that one must look like their former incarnation? Just because you and Kikyo looked alike only showed that you both held the Shikon no Tama, besides, you two didn't look *that* much alike anyways... Kikyo never smiled like you."  
Kagome rose and eyebrow, "Are you trying to say that I'm prettier than Kikyo was?"  
"N-no!" Naraku looked away, hiding his blush, "Of course not!"  
"I think you do." Kagome smiled at him, "Well, I have to admit, Naraku, you can actually be sweet when you're not an ass-hole...or trying to kill someone. In fact, there are some things about you that remind me of Inuyasha." she sighed, "You were both after the jewel, you both loved Kikyo, you're both half-demons-"  
"Hn." Naraku glared at her, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't remind me of those facts."  
Kagome continued, ignoring his request, "And you both tried to kill me at one point or another."  
"You forget, miko, I'm still trying to do that. I just can't right now, seeing as I refuse to be alone in this place. Besides, you're the only one that can get me out."  
"Yeah, yeah, but you know that I wouldn't let you out, Naraku. Because the second I do, you'll go back to trying to kill me and..."  
Naraku looked at her inquisitively, "And what?"  
"And, I'll have to fight with you again." She looked away, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were tearing up.  
Naraku rolled his eyes, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that what we've been doing most of the time in this place anyways?"  
"Well, I was never serious in any of those, just like I know that you weren't either. But, once we leave, I'll have to give up any type of friendly relationship I've had with you. And, I know it's really selfish of me to think that way, b-but I just can't help it!" Tears were now falling down her cheeks, "I know that this all sounds stupid to you, but you've never looked at me as anything other than an annoyance."  
"What the Hell are you talking about? Last time I checked, being though of that way was a bad thing, Miko."  
Kagome shook her head 'no', "I was always Kikyo's reincarnation, Shippou's mother, Sango's sister, or something like that. But to you, I'm just that annoying girl that you can't kill and, somehow, I always thought that that was a bit better, since I know that you never felt any sort of obligation to protect me, or stick by me... or anything like that. And-"  
Naraku cut her off, "Kagome, you're rambling."  
"You said my name." Kagome said, staring at him wide-eyed.  
"So? I've said your name once before!"  
Kagome smiled at him, "Yeah, but that was for an explanation. What you did just now was the first time you said it during friendly conversation. Thank you."  
Naraku grunted, "Whatever." After looking around the room a bit, he turned back to Kagome, "You know what? We're alone."  
"So?"  
Naraku shrugged, "Why don't we bathe? You *are* starting to smell a bit rancid, you know."  
"Feh! Like you're one to talk!"  
Naraku smiled, "You're probebly right, Kagome."  
Blushing, Kagome closed her eyes, and focused her energy with Naraku's. Soon, a thing of water appeared, and Naraku relieved himself of his cloths. Kagome sighed as she did the same, and got into the water. "Wow. It's been a while since I've actually taken the time to enjoy a nice bath." Her eyes drifted closed when she felt something rubbing her shoulders, "That feels really good."  
"Glad you like it." Naraku said, smiling to himself.  
Kagome's eyes shot open as she spun towards Naraku, "Y-you're the one that was doing that?!"  
Naraku rolled his eyes, "Who did you think it was? Yoko?"  
"W-what's that suppose to mean?!"  
"You know what it means!" Naraku growled, "I know how you two felt about each other!"  
"Felt?" Kagome's face was the picture of confusion, "What are you talking about? He was just a really cool guy, that's all."  
"Y-you mean, you didn't notice?" Naraku stared at her.  
"Didn't notice what?"  
Naraku smirked, "Nothing."  
"What are you hiding?" Kagome asked. When she failed to get an answer, she tried again, "Naraku, what are you hiding?!"  
"He loved you, Kagome. Couldn't you tell?"  
Kagome blushed, "L-loved? I honestly didn't notice."  
Naraku almost laughed, "You mean, it was a one-sided affection? And here I thought you felt the same way, or at least had a clue as to why he acted the way he did around you."  
"Acted the way he did?" Kagome repeated, "Listen, Naraku, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I really doubt he felt that way towards me. I mean, come one, who would fall for a cheap Kikyo-copy like me?"  
Naraku replied, "You know, I think being around Inuyasha, and having his blood in you, has messed up your brain." He mocked her, while mentally smiling to himself, 'If she didn't know, that means that she has no *real* attraction to him. Interesting.'  
"Shut up!" Kagome glared at him. Naraku just smirked. "What?" When no reply was given, Kagome's eyes Narrowed, "What are you trying to hide?!"  
"You liked it, didn't you?"  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Liked what?"  
Before she could blink, Kagome felt Naraku rub her shoulders, as he bent close to her ear, and whispered, "Liked this."  
"Stop it, Naraku." Kagome said.  
"Why? It's not like you're struggling."  
"It's not right."  
"I thought that we had made a truce."  
Kagome's eyes slid close, "We did."  
"Then I don't see what's the matter." Naraku said. Hearing Kagome's slowed breathing, Naraku could tell that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up, and put her on some dry ground. He stopped concentrating on the water, and it disappeared since Kagome couldn't keep it up on her own. After getting dressed in cloths, similar to the ones that he had worn when posing as Lord Kagawaki, he took his baboon pelt and draped it over her like a blanket. "You don't even know how you effect the people around you, do you? I'm beginning to understand how the fox fell in love with you." He sighed and shook his head, "That... or I'm just feeling this way because you're the only female that I've been around who hasn't been a complete bitch for a while."  
Kagome pulled the fur closer to her, and smiled, "Soft..." she murmured. 


	8. 8 Chapter

(A quick note to Paige50, as much as I enjoyed reading your review ((it really did make me laugh)), I would like to remind you that they aren't really in a 'cave' it's kinda like... a big black ball-look's thing, as stupid as that sounds. Anywho, yes, you're right there was some fluff, but that doesn't exactly mean it's a *pairing*, it just means that Kurama might have some competition for the next story ((the one that talks about what happened with Souta)) besides... if I didn't, Naraku would have killed me... ::Mumbling:: damn horny basterd. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ::runs away from anti-Naraku/Kagome pairing fans:: )  
  
((By the way... Fire Kitsune Goddess, technically, Kagome and Yoko aren't 'dating' so it's not really 'cheating' now is it? ::smirk:: )  
  
Disclaimer- Nope. Still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Ch8  
  
Kagome woke up to see Naraku sleeping close to her... a bit too close. In fact, he seemed to be right next to her. Kagome growled, "Naraku, if you do not move within the next five seconds, you will find yourself in a mass amount of pain." She waited five seconds, but he seemed to be asleep. Kagome grabbed Naraku by the neck, and squeezed for all she was worth.  
Naraku's eyes shot open the moment she touched him, and his hand went strait into her chest, and gripped her heart. Kagome instantly let go, and so did Naraku. He raised an eyebrow, "Now, why were you attacking me?"  
"Get away from me, or else, Naraku!" Kagome glared at him.  
Naraku smirked and got closer, "Or else what, Kagome?"  
Before Naraku could blink, Kagome had both his hands pined, with Tetseiga, above his head, (she impaled his hands to the ground with Tetsueiga) and both of her hands wrapped firmly around his neck.  
Naraku would have laughed, if he could breath. He settled for choking out the words, "So, this is how the oh-so-pure guardian of the Shikon no Tama behaves?" Kagome let go of him, and backed away, and mumbled something. Naraku raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"  
Kagome sighed and repeated herself, "I'm sorry. That's not how a priestess should act at all. It seemed more like something a person like you would do."  
"A person like me?"  
"An evil person." Kagome walked over to him, and pulled out Tetseiga.  
Naraku sat up, and watched as his hands healed, "Are you trying to imply that *I* was ever evil, Kagome Higurashi?" He faked a hurt look, "Such rash accusations."  
Kagome snorted, "Yeah right! Just look at everything you did and try and tell me that you aren't."  
"I don't think it should matter what happened in the past." Naraku looked away from her.  
"So you can't?"  
"That was then, and this is now. Besides, I don't think it matters. Hell, you've been the cause of more pain than I ever could."  
Kagome raised and eyebrow, "And how's that?"  
"It was you that broke the jewel in the first place, was it not?" Naraku looked at Kagome, expecting her to yell at him, or pull out her sword or something like that. What he didn't expect, though, was for Kagome to sink to her knees and start crying. "What?" He looked at her, confused, "What's wrong with you?"  
"Just shut up!" Kagome glared at him, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Leave me alone."  
Naraku rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you're actually upset about this." Kagome didn't do anything, although Naraku could smell the salt from her tears as the fell. He sighed, "You are, aren't you?"  
"Leave me alone!" Kagome repeated, turning her back to him.  
"I'm sorry, ok?"  
"You're right, though," she mumbled.  
Naraku rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't tell me you're getting all emotional about that, I mean, come on! It's not that big a deal!"  
"Not that big a deal?! THE LIFE OR DEATH OF INNOCENT PEOPLE IS A VERY BIG DEAL!!!"  
Naraku sighed, "Listen, I know you really care about that sorta thing, but it's not too important-"  
Kagome cut him off, "-It *is* important! People don't deserve to die!"  
"Oh really? What about the evil ones, like Onigumo?" Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that he deserved to live?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yes. Besides, didn't you once say that Onigumo was innocent, and everything was all Kikyo's fault?"  
"Only because it was. Besides," Naraku's eyes watered a bit, "Onigumo's wife was with child."  
Kagome's eyes soon watered also as she turned to face him, "Really?! That's so sad!"  
"No, that was a lie," Naraku smirked, "but the look on your face was priceless."  
Kagome growled, "You basterd!"  
"Oh yeah, it's not like I've never been called that one before. Anyways, I've been thinking and-"  
"Feh." Kagome snorted, "*That's* hard to believe!"  
"AND maybe we could come to some sort of deal-"  
"-What kind of deal?!"  
Naraku rolled his eyes, "If you stop interrupting me, I might be able to get to that part."  
"Fine. Go ahead."  
"As I was saying, we might be able to come to a deal, as far as getting out of here is concerned. As you know, you are the only one that get me out of here, and vis-à-vis, so why don't we just get each other out, and call it even?"  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. It's obvious that once we're out of here, you'll turn on my, and we'll fight. Then we'll be no better off than we were when we first got here."  
"I promise you that I won't."  
Kagome crossed her arm, "And why don't I believe you?" She said, sarcastically.  
"This bit of non-trust wouldn't have anything to do with a certain sacred jewel, would it?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You know as well as I do that you're worried about what I will do once we're out. Am I going to be your enemy again? Go after the jewel? Cause as much pain and suffering as I did in the past?"  
Kagome sighed, "How did you get to know me so well?"  
"Know you?" Naraku laughed, "Actually I was naming the reasons any sane person would have named. Then, how about this, you'll keep half of the jewel, and I'll have the other half."  
"No."  
"Why not?" Naraku raised an eyebrow, "What could I possibly do with it?"  
"What were you planning to do with it in the Warring States Era?"  
"Let it absorb all my hatred, and stare at it. It's beautiful when stained with malice-"  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you're going to start with that again!"  
"I'm not," Naraku stated, "but I could still do that with half the jewel-"  
"You could have done it with half a shard. Anyways, I can't let you have it. Miroriko wouldn't have wanted anything like that to happen to her soul."  
"You forget, Kagome, that there is also a demon's soul trapped within that sphere. You can guard the priestess, and keep it pure, while I keep the demon soul. It wouldn't need to manipulate people anymore, since it would be fine with me."  
Kagome sighed, "I don't know. Give me a little while to think about it."  
  
(Well? Short, I know, but what do you want Kagome to do? Take him up on that deal, or try to come up with something else to get out of there? Let me know... besides, if you don't, I might not get any motivation... and have to stop writing.) 


	9. 9 last chapter

Yes, take him up on the deal- 4  
  
No, don't- 1  
  
Indifferent-  
  
(Well, there you have it... and thanks to the five people who actually bothered to vote. Looks like she is indeed going along with Naraku's 'deal'. Joy.)  
  
Ch9  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," Kagome said, before growling, "but if I think you're planning anything you're dead!"  
Naraku chuckled, "Of course. Now then, let me see how much of the jewel you have." Kagome nodded and held up her part of the jewel, as Naraku did the same. "I really can't tell by looking at it like this..." He tossed his part of the jewel to Kagome, who caught it, "put the jewel back together." Kagome just stared at him, and Naraku rolled his eyes, "Please put the jewel back together."  
"Since you asked so nicely," Kagome used her miko powers to combine the jewel shards into one big piece. She held it up, "There's still some missing. Two, or maybe three."  
"The wolf," Naraku said, looking at the jewel, "Why don't you just break up what we have, and you can keep the last few." Kagome was about to break it, when Naraku stopped her, "If you want to split the two spirits up, you have to do it in a certain fashion."  
"Fine, what is this 'certain fashion'?"  
Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Getting a tad bit impatient, are we?" Kagome just grunted, which Naraku took as a sign to continue, "You have to pull part of it, while I pull the other. The two spirits will instantly try to go to the one they are most comfortable with."  
"Ok," Kagome held part of the jewel, and Naraku took hold of the other part, his finger tips brushing against Kagome's as he did so. Kagome just glanced at him, before returning her focus to the jewel, and they pulled. There was an explosion of light, and Kagome and Naraku were thrown to opposite sides of the prison. Kagome stood, and rubbed her head, "That hurt."  
Naraku stood up, also, and looked down at his part of the jewel, "Something went wrong."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome rose an eyebrow, in a very Naraku- like fashion.  
"Look down at your jewel shards."  
Kagome looked at the nearly complete half-circle in her hand and gasped, "I-it's all dark!"  
"And mine," Naraku said, holding up his nearly complete half-circle, "is all light. It would seem that, somehow, the pure soul of Miroriko was drawn to me, while the evil soul of the demon was drawn to you, but it's not like we can't just trade."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kagome held her piece out to Naraku, while he held his out to her, but the moment they touched the other one's shards they were, again, thrown in opposite directions. The only difference was that this time... they both went right through the walls of the prism and landed in Makia.  
  
(yes, yes, I know this chapter was short but... I couldn't think about any other way to end this. Now, before you go and do something like maiming me, I would like to say that I will get back to what happens to them in the third story, which will be up shortly. Now that school's out ((and I have some time before summer school)) I'll be able to concentrate more on my writing. I hope you enjoyed reading... oh and, the third story will be titled 'Part Three' so... just wait for me to get that out...bah-bye .) 


End file.
